How They Became a Family
by Voisisisususus
Summary: This is the detailed backstory of my OC, V. Probably will be more than one chapter since it is an interesting backstory.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to anyone who read my first story. So the backstory of how V's family came to be in my first fanfics isn't very detailed. It wasn't saying also why everything happened. So here is the better version of her backstory and hopefully is better to understand. The guys are older then her by a couple months. Told in V's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT but I do own my OC.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** So you may think that Hamato Yoshi only had one daughter and that Tang Shen died when Shredder struck their house. Well you're wrong cause I am Hamato Yoshi's other daughter and Tang Shen didn't die since I am right here. Let me tell you what really happened.

After Shredder struck our house, he didn't kill my mother, he knocked her in a deep coma. When she woke up, Hamato Yoshi had already left to America but she thought he died. She needed to go somewhere so she got an apartment in Japan. A couple months later she had me.

When I was 2, we moved to America. The lights were awesome. Mom told me this place was called New York. On our way to our apartment we stopped at a park and I met this other girl who was older than me by a couple months. Her name was April. She had red hair and blue eyes like me except her eyes were a little darker than mine. She also had freckles. She was nice and we became great friends. We then had to leave and I said goodbye to her. I hope I see her again.

When we got to our apartment I saw it was bigger than the one in Japan. we got settled.

At the age of 3, my mom found out about my powers and I didn't even know I had them. she said that I would have to go to an orphanage since she couldn't take care of a kid with powers. She told me at the age of 9 she would come back.

When we got to the orphanage I got a place next to a window on the first floor. I wanted to escape cause I have seen kids at the park who told that orphanages where horrible. They were right.

After a couple of days I had my escape plan ready. At night I opened the window and jumped out. I ran into the streets and just walked. Nobody noticed me since I was little. I went into an alley and I saw a manhole cover that was open. Everyone said not to go down there cause it was scary. But if I don't go down there and get caught by the orphanage that I escaped then I would be in trouble. So I chose the sewers.

I used my powers to get down and close the cover. It's pretty dark so I made a light with my fire and I started to explore. As I kept going I saw a light on the other end of the tunnel. I turned off my light and quietly made my way to the light. When I got closer, I heard noises and the closer I went, the louder the noises got.

When I got to the light I saw a cool area it was like an apartment. When I saw that there people in their, I went to see what they were like. When I got close enough, I saw that they weren't humans, they were mutants. 4 giant turtles and a giant rat. I liked animals and wasn't scared at all. I felt like I had to say something. So I did.

"Hello"

Everyone turned to me and the turtles ran up to me and said hi. The rat came and asked me how I found this place and who I am.

" Well I am Voisisisususus but you can call me V. I was in an orphanage and I had to escape since they were really mean. If they found me then they would be meaner. So I came down here and that's how I got here."

The rat stroked his beard and told me that I could stay. He told me his sons' names and his names. The turtles had a little mask on each of them so you could tell them apart better. The blue one was Leonardo. The red one was Raphael. The purple one was Donatello. The orange one was Michelangelo. The rat was Splinter. They showed me my room and I didn't have much. So Splinter went and got me cloths. He got it by getting in to the store when it was closed.

2 weeks later, they found about my powers. I asked them not to le me go back to the orphanage cause I have powers. They didn't care about my powers. The turtles liked my powers. Splinter said it was a unique and a beautiful gift. We became a loving family.

[TIME SKIP]

When we where all 5, Splinter start teach to each us the way of the ninja. I was really good. I was better than all the guys but so far from Splinter.

When I was 9, Donnie did a little test on our blood and DNA to see if we were healthy. When he got the results, he called us to come and see. He said that Master Splinter had 2 daughters except the second one had powers and she never met him as a baby. My results showed that I was Splinter's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I took forever to get this posted. I had summer camp and had to babysit but hopefully I will be able write a lot through out this summer. I forgot to say that in any of my stories that all flashbacks will be in** ** _Italics._** **On with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own any TMNT Characters, I only own V**

We were all shocked. We all thought that Splinter only had one daughter and that I never knew I had a father. We fell into a very long awkward silence. Finally Leo broke the silence.

" V do you know how your mom was like?"

" I could try."

I then told them how my mom was like. The whole time Splinter was very silent and had a shocked face.

Leo then asked Splinter," What was Tang Shen like, Sensei?"

Splinter explained her and that was exactly like my mother. We were all super shocked. I was surprised, shocked, happy, and sad at the same time.

We all went to do something to help us put this together. Leo went to watch Space Heroes. Raph went to the punching bag. Mikey went to sleep. I don't really know why. Splinter went to meditate. I went and listened to music. Donnie kept doing research to be sure.

Later that day, Donnie was done with his research and it all proved that Splinter was my father.

Mikey tried to turn the mood over. " Welcome to the family V!"

Raph slapped the back of Mikey's head.

Splinter had finished meditating and heard us in the lab. He went to investigate what we were doing. We were looking at the stuff Donnie researched and he was explaining it to us. Splinter came in and asked us what we were doing. When he said that we all jumped cause we didn't know where he came from and when he came in.

Leo then explained what we were doing and Donnie explained his research. Splinter then went into deep thought.

He explained that when he went into meditation, he saw Tang Shen and she explained to him my story since I barely remembered anything from my past besides the orphanage, my mom, and the girl named April.

We took it seriously and respectfully. Even Mikey. We were still surprised though. With all the evidence of this, we finally all believed it.

Throughout the day, we had a family party and took a family picture. We grew close but little did we know that another person knew I was Splinter's daughter. Shredder knew I existed and he needed to kill me cause I was the only Hamato alive, that he knew of.

 **We knew what happened with Karai but in the stories coming from me will basically be going up from this to the time of her death. Lots of stories coming up.**

 **Spoiler alert: They will have some crossovers with some people/ movies/ TV shows that you may not know of and I suggest you check them before you read the story cause it will make more sense and it will my day to see my favorite things have more fans.**

 **Please no flames and I love you guys. See ya in my next story.**


End file.
